


Undertale: The Lost and Found

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Saving Asriel Dreemur, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is haunted by nightmares showing the one monster she couldn't save from her ordeal in the underground.<br/>Wracked with guilt, she makes a fateful choice, one that could prove fatal. For her, her friends, and the world beyond.</p><p>Older and more determined than ever, she and her friends must return to the Underground, facing new peril, new adventure, new companions, and find her lost friend, Asriel Dreemur. </p><p>How far will Determination alone get you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale: The Lost and Found

Chapter One: Prelude

* * *

 

_A long time ago, a human fell down into the ruins._

_Uninjured by its fall, it was found by a kind monster named Toriel._

_Guiding the child through the ruins, Toriel hoped to give the child shelter._

_However, the child sought to leave the ruins and find its way to the surface._

_And so the child journeyed forth through the massive ruins, braving snow, rain and fire._

_The child made many friends along its way, and soon sought to free them from the underground,_

_Where they had been trapped for many years by ancient magic._

_However, to free the monsters that the child had befriended, it would have to take a life._

_The life of their king, ASGORE DREEMUR._

_The child refused, doing battle with a great evil by the name of Flowey._

_Flowey sought domination over not just the world of Monsters, but the world of humans as well._

_The monstrous flower revealed itself to harbor the SOUL of the son of King ASGORE and Queen TORIEL,_

_Asriel Dreemur._

_The human confronted Asriel, appealing to a kindness that Asriel had long thought forgotten._

_So it was Asriel who destroyed the magic barrier, in the process using the last of his energy._

_The monsters were free, but Asriel explained that soon, he would revert into a flower once more._

_The human was able to free all of the Underground’s monsters…_

_All but one._

 

* * *

 

The ruins are still dark, after all this time. Somehow, maybe even darker.

I don’t remember how I got here.  The last thing I remember is…

“Frisk.”

The voice speaks up. There, I see him, illuminated in the only light from the world above, casting a ring around the circle of golden flowers that I landed on when I first fell down here.

I’ve found him.

Asriel Dreemur.

My brother. My friend.

He’s still young, now barely at chest level with me. He is facing away from me. I can see how scruffy his clothes have gotten in the time that I’ve been gone. His fur is matted with what looks like dirt, or maybe blood.

“You shouldn’t have come back, Frisk.”

I remember why I’m here now.

“I came back for you, Asriel.”

“You shouldn’t have. You can’t save me, Frisk.”

“You don’t know that. With…with Alphys’ help, we could—“

“You can’t!” he shouts. He’s shaking now. His voice sounds deeper, older, not like the kid I met so long ago. Like it was when he…fought me.

“You can’t just stay here forever, Asriel! What about Asgore and Toriel? Don’t they deserve to see you again?”

“No. Nobody needs to see me again, Frisk. I told you once before. It’ll just hurt them. I’LL just hurt them.”

He still hasn’t turned to face me.

Something is wrong.

I approach him, placing my hand on his shoulder. I want to comfort him. I want to help him.

“Frisk…” he sighs. There’s something wrong with his voice. It’s almost a gurgle, rasping. “Don’t you have anything better to do? Do not worry about me.”

I turn him around.

And I almost scream.

Thorned vines are protruding and pulsing from his chest, wrapped around his throat, going into his mouth, wriggling and writhing along his torn shirt.

“Someone has to take care of these flowers.” He husks out in a familiar, sinister growl as the tendrils bore into the ground. I see something ripping through the chest of his shirt.

It’s a single golden flower, blooming beautifully. And it’s smiling at me.

The old, rusty knife is in my hand. I didn’t bring it in here.

My ears are suddenly assaulted with the sounds of maniacal laughter, as I pull the knife back.

I don’t want to.

I don’t WANT this!

There are two voices laughing as the knife swings forward, out of my control.

…one of them is mine.

 

* * *

 

 

The scream hits me the moment I open my eyes. I look down, expecting to see blood on my hands, but no. My hands are bare. I’m not in my old clothes, either; just my pajamas. The sheets on my bed have been kicked away, so the cold chill I feel run through my body hits that much harder. I pull myself to a sitting position, trembling, my heart pounding wildly.

This is the fifth time I’ve had that nightmare in the last month. Each time I have it, it gets more and more vivid, more and more horrifying. I don’t know what’s been causing it…

No. No, I know exactly what’s been causing it.

I hear a knock on my door, followed by a voice.

“Frisk?”

The handle turns, and in steps my adoptive mother, Toriel. Two feet taller than me, clad in a blue and white jacket and dress combination, looking formally like a teacher. Though the teachers I remembered before I met her didn’t have horns, hooves, and white fur.

“I’m alright, mom. I just…had the bad dream again.”

“Again? Oh dear, child…” she murmurs, taking a seat next to me on my bed. She puts a hand on my shoulder. “You must tell me the cause of these terrible dreams, and what happens in them, at some point. Perhaps I could be of some assistance in dispelling your fears.”

“I know, mom, but…” I swallow. But what? ‘But I don’t think you want to hear about your actual child being murdered? And worse than that, I was the one who killed him?’

“But what, Frisk?” she asks, voicing the question. I sigh through my nose, running my hand through my messy auburn hair. This has to stop. And I think I’m coming to terms with how it needs to stop.

“But it’s important. And…if I’m going to tell you why I’m having these dreams, I think that…that everyone should be there.”

“Everyone?”

“Yeah. You and dad, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne.”

“Oh, my…” her voice wavers. “Is it that serious, child?” Her brow furrows. “Has someone hurt you?” Her voice is stern. I have no doubt that if I had named anyone at that moment, she would have dropped the façade of a gentle teacher. Flames would probably have followed.

“No, nobody’s hurt me, mom. But it…it’s very important. And it’s about what happened, back in the Underground.”

“I see…well, if you truly believe that will help, I can help you arrange the necessary calls. Alphys and Undyne shouldn’t be hard to get ahold of.”

“Papyrus might take a little while to get here since he’s been keeping busy.” I add. Papyrus has indeed been busy as humanity’s ambassador, but whenever I’ve had to call him in the past, he’s easily made time for me. Hopefully this won’t be any different.  “But what about Sans? Half the time when I try calling him, it goes straight to voicemail.”

“Don’t worry about that. He pretends to be busy, but he’ll pick up for me.”  Toriel grins. She and Sans do have a strong bond. Passing jokes back and forth for months on end will cause that, I suppose.

I smile up at Toriel, wrapping my arms around her. She returns the gesture, giving me a comforting pet on the back of the head. “Thanks, mom…”

“If this can help you, Frisk, then thanks aren’t necessary. Now, before we begin this business, get dressed and come downstairs to breakfast.” She releases the hug as she speaks, rising back to her feet. “I can make up some excuse to let the children off from school today. I’m sure they’ll be happy about that.”

“Alright, mom.” I smile, already seeming to feel better. She leaves the room, smiling back at me as she closes the door to a crack. I rise up, heading over to my dresser.

Scattered on it are various letters and magazines. One colorful card declares “Happy Thirteenth Birthday, Frisk!” in multicolored crayon. It’s from three months ago; the last time I saw all of my old friends together.

It’s signed by a myriad of names, from Sans to Napstablook to Mettaton, who took up as much space as he could with his signature. Even Burgerpants squiggled his nickname in a lower corner. I smile as I open it up, looking at the picture inside. It’s me, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys and Undyne standing together, smiling. Sans was the one who gave this to me, I remember. He said it was one of his most prized possessions, and he wanted to pass it on to me.

I set the card back down in its place, bending down to get my blue t-shirt with the purple stripes out of its drawer, when I’m frozen in place by a familiar voice.

“So, you’re about ready to let one cat out of the bag.” It speaks up. My smile disappears. The voice is all too familiar, and it doesn’t come from inside the room. I think I would be more comfortable if it did.

I raise my head back up to look in the mirror. Next to me is the apparition of someone who could pass as my twin. There are differences; her skin is paler than mine, and her shirt of choice is green with a single, yellow stripe. I’ve known her ever since I fell to the underground. She was always there, tempting me to let go, to attack the monsters I was trying to save or avoid, laughing as I was forced to fight Asgore, her adoptive father.

“The question is,” the ghost of Chara speaks up, folding her arms and looking at me with that wide, haunting smile of hers, “When are you gonna tell mom about _me_?”

 

 

* * *

 

_I cannot fight._  
_I cannot think._  
_But, with patience, I will make my way through._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew boy, this took a while to plan out, but I think it's ready. 
> 
> Welcome to my (yet another) fanfic about saving Asriel Dreemur. I know that other stories dealing with this subject have been written, and maybe others have been better written, but I wanted to write my own from the moment I completed the True Pacifist ending. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Hopefully I can surprise you along the way. More than anything, I hope you guys have fun reading this. It's been my baby for months now.


End file.
